Fire flowers
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Gin and Sherry are assigned to a mission together. However, their teenage minds would rather focus on… something else… Alternate GinSherry first time, as requested on Tumblr. Smut in chapter 6. Third fic of my Mission Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hadn't it been for Gin, Sherry would not have agreed to go on such mission. Some high school festival full of noise, dirt and strangers? No, thank you. She would have numbered the many reasons she was not the fittest member for the job. She would have claimed not feeling well. But if Gin kept her company… well, that was a different story.

Right there before that festooned gate, Sherry knew Gin stood as a walking bribe. The head scientist Sherry won't leave her laboratory? Just present her with her favorite fair-headed assassin – she'll follow him in no time. And, whether she liked it or not, she had to admit that the tactic did work. What infatuated seventeen-year-old could resist to those bright green eyes that watched her with affection and soft lips that told her he loved her? Not Sherry.

She was in love with Gin – that was a truth she had long ago come to terms with. She liked talking to him, hanging out with him, even standing next to him. Her heart had only recently stopped going pitter-patter whenever they held hands, although he still blushed very faintly. The goal to kiss him had been long achieved and her efforts were focused now on a different part of his figure. A nether region, so as to say…

Navigating the mass of fellow teenagers with some difficulty, Gin and Sherry managed to leave the thick wall behind and step onto the school grounds. She looked around and spotted a multitude of wooden stalls quite obviously built by the students themselves. Somewhere a few foot away stood a (surprisingly stable-looking) stage against a wall. By the amount of effort put on it, no one would guess that the festival only lasted two days.

'What should we do first?' Gin spoke.

Sherry turned at him – the boy waited for an answer with his head tilted towards her. Being outdoors on such a sunny day, his hair looked invetably blonder, nearly golden. It only made him look prettier.

'I don't really care,' she responded, raising her voice above the unpleasant hum of the crowd. 'How much time do we have?'

'A couple of hours,' he informed, gazing at his watch. He looked around. 'There's a bit of everything. Have you eaten?'

'Not really. I had no time.'

Gin sneered in satisfaction and looked at her.

'It's on me, then. I'll buy you wathever you want.'

Sherry knew any other person would have protested. She didn't.

'You owe me, actually,' she remarked with a sneaky grin. 'Last time was on me.'

Gin raised an eyebrow and widened his smile.

'That's not the way a grateful, proper lady should behave.'

'This proper lady has bought you enough meals for you to compensate her. You're the one who should be grateful.'

Gin laughed and held her hand. Taken by surprise, Sherry felt her cheeks blush.

'Let's go!' he exclaimed, dragging her forwards. 'But next time's on you!'

While they hurried through the swarming school grounds and still sporting a smirk on her face, Sherry managed to reply, 'You wish!'

* * *

 **A/N:**

At last! This fic has been finished since **October 2nd** , but I couldn't publish it until today. First it was because I couldn't come up with a title, then because I was too busy… But here we are now, and that is what matters. The fic consists of a total of **six chapters** and I'll be publishing **one per wek, on Mondays.**

The original request was fairly vague in terms of plot, except for one thing: that Gin and Sherry be watching a **firework display** when he suggests trying having sex. Such a specific detail caught my attention, and so I decided to include it in the final fic at all costs. When thinking of a title, I came up with "Fire flowers" – being "fire flower" the **literal translation of the Japanese word for "firework"** ("花火"). There's also a relatively obvious game on words with the word 'fire' as an indirect, traditionally literary reference to sex and sexuality.

I hope you've liked this chapter. I would be very glad to know your opinions on it! Also, and as I always say, **don't hesitate to let me know if you find any mistake of any kind.** You can help me become a better writer!

 **Thank you for reading** and see you next week!

Lots of love,

 **Sherry F.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For some reason, their dates rarely felt as such. Gin had tried following the most common schemes: going to the movies, inviting her over for dinner, having (not so long) walks through the city – but it still didn't work. He didn't really mind, either. He was deeply in love with Sherry and liked hanging out with her, as simple as that. Maybe their relationship wasn't exactly normal – but neither were the two of them.

And she kissed very well.

He wondered how good her lips would feel on his…

'How is it going at high school?'

Gin looked up from his ice cream and hurried to put an end to the obscene daydreams that flooded his mind so he could answer to their very protagonist, who sat across the small table with a waiflike expression on her face.

'Fine,' he assessed. His own voice sounded rudely loud to him. The tiny café, which he had actually found by chance, not only sold the best ice cream Gin had tried in a long time but also fulfilled Sherry's need of tranquility. Had it been noisy or crowded, he would have simply walked past it. 'I'm getting good enough marks. How are you doing with your studies?'

'Fine, I guess,' she muttered. She took a sip of her milkshake. 'I'm glad I can go at my own pace. I don't think I would enjoy attending classes with a bunch of teenagers.' She raised her gaze momentarily. 'No offense.'

'It's alright,' he responded. 'I'm not really friends with any of my classmates – we don't even talk that much. And, anyway,' he added at her slightly worried face, thinking out loud, 'I couldn't possibly keep up their pace – they hang out together almost every day. I'm way too busy with…'

He stopped. Sherry, noticing where his train of thought headed to, glanced up.

'...the homework and everything.' Gin scanned the café out of the corner of the eye. Luckily, none of the (few) customers nor the barista seemed to have been paying attention to his words in the first place. He tended to avoid mentioning the Organization in public, but had also learnt to alter his speech on the go (always trying to sound as naturally as possible) when he occasionally found himself about to say more than he should.

Yet another reason not to make friends with his classmates – his secrets did not become even harder to hide.

'By the way,' Sherry started, 'are there any news about Saturday? You know, about what we had planned for that day…'

The boy took a further spoonful of ice cream. He knew what she was referring to. And the best technique when discussing such issues, he had been instructed, was to make it look like something perfectly normal.

Saturday's mission didn't worry him. The first part of the plan, hanging out at a high school festival with Sherry, actually sounded more like a holiday to him. He knew he was being sent as her bodyguard – no one had explicitly stated it, but it was way too obvious to him. After all, the core of the mission, the hacking of the computer they'd be searching for, fell on her alone. But the Organization didn't want to risk the well-being of the future leader of the APTX project, who happened to know very little self-defense. Of course they could have assigned a professional and more experienced hacker (kept company by a bodyguard if necessary), but only Sherry and he could (easily) go unnoticed in a crowd of random high school students.

'There's nothing new, really,' he informed with a casual tone. 'Only what you already know.'

'I see…'

'It'll go great,' he assured, noticing the anguish on her face. 'Nothing can go wrong.'

Sherry gave him the hint of a smile and resumed drinking her milkshake. Once she had finished it, she cleaned her lips with a napkin and called Gin's name to get his attention. The boy, whose mouth was full of ice cream, made a gesture to let her know he listened.

'Should we go have a walk when you're finished?' she asked. The boy nodded and Sherry stood up. 'I'll go pay. It's okay, it's on me,' she added when Gin reached for his wallet. 'But you will treat me next time.'

'It's only fair,' he admitted.

Sherry smiled one last time and walked away from the table. Seeing her approach the counter, Gin thought that she had nothing to do with the girls in his class. But neither had he anything to do with the boys in his class.

He suspected that Saturday would feel pretty much like a date.

* * *

A/N

As you may have noticed, the chapters of this fic **aren't arranged in a chronological, linear structure**. The reason is that I wanted to experiment, to **try something new**. Will I do it again in the future? Who knows.

 **Don't hesitate to tell me** if you find **any mistake of any kind** , or if you have some **advice** you think I could find helpful. And also don't hesitate to tell me y **our thoughts on the fic and/or this chapter**. Your feedback will help me become a better writer.

 **Thank you for reading** and see you next week.

Lots of love,

 **Sherry F.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sherry stirred on her bed. The morning sun, coming in through the curtains she had forgotten to draw, grazed the bare skin of her arms. Her chest expanded under the thin summer sheets when she yawned. It took her only a few seconds to recall what had happened on the previous night.

Just as she had expected, Gin lay next to her when she opened her eyes. A long cascade of hair framed the boy's face against the pillow and highlighted his calm expression. She couldn't help thinking he reminded her of some sort of male Sleeping Beauty. Only that naked.

Moving as quietly as possible, Sherry left the bed and tiptoed towards her closet. The day had started out warm enough but she'd rather not walk around naked – not even in her own bedroom.

A rustle of sheets let her know Gin had woken up just as she buttoned her denim shorts. Still with her back to the bed, she greeted him, 'Good morning.'

'Good morning,' he repeated. 'What time is it?'

'You tell me – there's an alarm clock on my nightstand.'

A moment of silence ensued.

'Roughly half past nine,' Gin spoke at last.

'Too late for you, poor early bird, isn't it?'

'I only get up early when I must – which happens to be too often. Good thing I have the morning off today.'

Finished with her clothes, Sherry turned around, walked up to the bed and sat down on it. Gin's gaze moved up and down her outfit.

'Latest fashion,' she informed. 'It's bright colors this summer.'

'Did you like it last night?' he whispered, looking at her in the eye.

'Yes, I did,' she answered with a smile.

'We're not virgins anymore,' he stated. 'That's a rather big deal.'

'I could take you shopping,' she reflected. She rested a hand on the mattress. Only by leaning forward, she could easily reach Gin's parted lips. 'Find you a nicely bright green T-shirt that matches your eyes…'

'I love you, Shiho. You know it, right?'

Sherry leant towards Gin and kissed him on his lips. When their mouths detached from the other's, she pressed their foreheads together.

'I know,' she muttered. 'And I love you too.'

Gin moved a hand onto hers and kissed her cheek.

Sherry thought that was a wonderful way for her Sunday to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gin reached the end of the street first. Laughing, he crossed the road to lean onto the guardrail. Sherry reached him just as he managed to catch his breath.

'What a night!' she commented. 'This is the kind of mission I wouldn't mind being assigned to every now and then!'

'If only…' sighed Gin, still laughing. Peeking down the hill, he scrutinized the darkness.

''If only' what?' Sherry questioned with a grin. 'If only more missions were like this one, or if only I were assigned to go with you?'

Gin raised an eyebrow at her.

'It is impolite to ask such things,' he scolded her jokingly. 'It can turn conversations very awkward to…'

'Just answer straightaway!' she protested with a smirk. ''If only' which?'

Gin turned his face away from Sherry and stared into the distance. The lights of the city twinkled against the deep blue of the sky.

'What a night,' he whispered.

'A good one,' Sherry noted. 'Quite fun.'

''If only' both.' Out of the corner of the eye, he saw Sherry glance at him. 'If only more missions were this fun. But, most importantly, if only we could be together more often.'

Sherry's hand grabbed his and Gin felt blood rush up to his cheeks.

'If only,' she repeated. 'If only.'

'I wouldn't want you to come to most of my missions,' he confessed. 'They're all about blackmailing, and threatening, and… killing.' He gulped. 'It's not fun – not at all. Murder never is. But this, today, it has been… innocent?' He kept quiet for a moment. 'I have had fun. And it has been wonderful to be with you.'

'I've enjoyed it, too,' she agreed.

A high whistle pierced the air. Immediately afterwards, a beam of light darted up from the horizon and, reaching a good altitude, exploded with a loud crack.

'The fireworks!' Gin exclaimed. He climbed the guardrail trying to get better views of the colorful light. 'We've arrived just in time!' He looked at Sherry, who had followed his example and stood straight on the top of the metallic structure. Flashes of green and red lightened her face up for a delightfully long while.

The breeze carried a faint smell of gunpowder when the echo of the last firework died away. Gin and Sherry jumped back to the ground, the two virtually at once.

'It's been awesome,' she commented.

'A great way to end the night,' he added.

Sherry took a step closer to him.

'Actually…' she started. Her gaze dodged Gin's, 'it doesn't have to. There's no need to call it a day… yet.'

Guessing what she referred to, the boy grinned and moved closer to her.

'Do you want to try "that" thing?' he asked. 'You know, what those two were busy with back at the high school…'

The intensity of the blush that covered Sherry's cheeks could only be compared to that of the smile she made. She grabbed his hand and whispered, 'In my room'.

Gin nodded in approval and the two broke into a run.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm terribly sorry!** I have just realized that I **forgot to post yesterday's chapter**. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here it is.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

By the time they left their hiding spot, the sun had already set. Such a long wait, Gin had stated, was but a caution measure to make sure everybody else left and they enjoyed complete freedom to act. As much as she understood and agreed with such logic, Sherry wished they had spent the wait doing something else than talk in whispers and sit at an arm's distance from the other. Something, maybe, involving that part of his body her gaze would drop to every now and then…

Somehow, Gin had studied the way to the principal's office beforehand, so all Sherry needed to do was follow him through the dark corridors. A perfect silence reigned in the building. Through the windows they passed by, she could catch a glimpse of the empty school grounds.

When they arrived at their destination, Gin stopped before the closed door and studied it carefully for a moment.

'Classic lock,' he claimed, as if talking to himself. Drawing a metallic-looking tool and a pair of gloves out of his pokect, he put the latter on. 'Just as we believed. Easy. They won't notice.'

The boy knelt on the ground and grabbed the metallic tool. Less than half a minute later, he had forced the door wide open.

'Ladies first,' he spoke, standing back up.

'That's simply old-fashioned,' Sherry protested.

'Come in, anyway,' he replied with a gesture of his head. 'It's your turn now.'

Sherry raised an eyebrow but walked calmly into the office. Gin followed her and turned on the light.

'That was rather semantically incorrect, by the way,' she noted, approaching the big desk at the back of the room. 'You just said 'Come in' while still standing out of where you wanted me to go.'

'Are you going to spend the whole night critizicing me?' Gin questioned. He handed her a pair of gloves the girl quickly put on.

'I rather consider it as 'correcting'.'

Gin rolled his eyes and grinned.

'And there is the answer to my question.'

Paying no further attention to the boy, Sherry leaned onto the wooden desk and turned the computer on.

'And do they know which teacher it was that hid those files here?'she asked. 'It wasn't the principal, right?'

'Actually, it could have been the principal,' Gin explained. Sherry grabbed the mouse with one hand and started typing with the other. 'From what I've been told, what's sure is that the files were sent from another computer within the teachers' net, the password to which is known only by the teachers themselves and the principal. A handful of hackers and such are working to find out what truly happened.'

'But still they couldn't hack the computer and needed us to come do it?' The girl pulled a compact disk out of her jacket and introduced it in the computer. She typed a handful of instructions and clicked to get it working. 'Now we only need to wait,' she informed, crossing her arms. 'It'll be ready in a minute or two. Aren't there security cameras or anything?'

'Only some cameras,' clarified Gin. 'Another member managed to disconnect them for today.'

'And they couldn't hack one computer…'

Gin giggled.

'If you walked out of your perfect laboratory more often, you wouldn't be that surprised. This kind of stuff happens constantly to us,' he declared with a melodramatic voice, 'the hard-working brawn of the Organization…'

Sherry let out a brief laugh of her own.

'Is that so?' she inquired.

'Way too often. And when it comes to languages it just gets worse! Have I ever told you I know the exact number of members who can speak Italian?'

'Really?'

'And just how much. For a mafia-like group, you'd be surprised by how few of them speak it at even a conversational level… And what a pain it can be when you need them but they're busy or sick or overseas… Some day I'll tell you about the time I needed to switch interpreters with a Chinese drug dealer…'

'You do know a lot of members, don't you?'

'For the time I've been a member myself, I guess you're right.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'But in most cases I've only worked with them once or twice. There are very few people I have been assigned to more than three missions with – Vodka and two or three more.'

A beeping sound turned Sherry's attention back to the computer.

'Okay, finished,' she announced, pushing a button to get her disk back. 'The files have been copied and the whole computer has been infected with a special virus. In a few weeks' time, they won't be able to even turn it on.'

'Can we go, then?'

Sherry tossed the disk into her pocket and nodded. Gin gazed at his watch.

'Great!' he exclaimed. 'I heard from someone at the festival that there's a firework display tonight. If we hurry, we can watch it from that hill we saw earlier.'

'It sounds good.' Sherry gave the computer one last look. Turned off again, it showed no visible signs of having being used. 'Let's go.'

With a final nod to each other, the two teenagers walked out of the office, closed its door behind them and left for the exit of the building.

They were halfway through the corridor that led to the entrance hall when Sherry stopped. Noticing, Gin imitated her.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Sherry didn't answer. The noise went on – she had not imagined it. Could it be…?

'Sherry?'

'Hush!' she whispered. 'I've heard something.'

'Do you think someone's here?'

Following the noise, Sherry approached a door on the left. It had been opened recently, but not properly closed. The girl peeped through the space that separated it from threshold. She felt Gin right behind her, mimicking her.

The room on the other side had no lights on. When her eyes adapted to the darkness, nevertheless, she doubted she could ever forget such scene.

Two people lay on a desk, one on top of the other. They were completely naked. And, by the moans they let out, Sherry had the clearest idea of what they were doing.

Gin seemed to realize too, because he moved away from the door and whispered into Sherry's ear, 'They're… doing it!'

The girl turned. Gin had blushed harder that she'd ever seen him before, showing a very bright red on his usually pale cheeks.

'Let's go before they see us!' he suggested.

Sherry laughed beneath her teeth as quietly as she could.

'Yes… We don't want to… interrupt them…'

Gin held her hand while visibly trying to fight a chuckle back. Sherry glanced one last time at the couple and pulled him across the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gin's lips pressed against the corner of Sherry's mouth as she closed the door of her bedroom behind them and switched the lights on. Either due to their rushed race across the city or the nature of her suggestion on that hill (or a mix of the two), his heart had speeded up as never before.

Their clothes didn't take long to rest on the floor. Sherry's plain white bra felt surprisingly smooth against his chest when she pushed him closer for a long smooch, which left him catching his breath for a moment before his hands could slide up her back and try to unfasten said bra – however unsuccessfully. The girl let out a laugh and took it off herself, dropping it next to their feet.

'It takes practice,' she noted.

'I'll learn,' he responded with a grin.

Sherry made a roguish smile and seemed to prepare to say something else, but changed her gesture and kissed him. Her tongue grazed his while her hands slithered down his chest and onto his underpants, which he hurried to take off. As he didn't fail to notice, her eyes opened wide when they met his freed half-erect dick.

'W-wow!' she muttered. Gin averted his eyes. His cheeks seemed to burn. 'Just… wow…'

'Could you not... stare at it?' he asked. Sherry gazed up. He added, 'Don't you like it?'

'Of course I like it!' she replied. 'It's just that I'm… surprised at the very least. I have seen others before, but never yours, and it's just,' she glimpsed back down, 'surprisingly… ready… '

Gin had thought he couldn't blush any harder.

'It's…' he started, 'it's only half-har….Wait. What do you mean you've seen 'others' before, exactly?'

Sherry's cheeks were the ones to flush then, although the frown she made had nothing to do with Gin's embarrased gesture.

'Did you think that I was oblivious to porn?' she protested. 'Not that there's as much that matches my likes as I'd want, but of course I've seen some penises! And other things… You have anything against that?' she added with a fierce look.

'No, not at all!' Gin hurried to answer. 'It's… it's a relief, actually,' he confessed with a shrug. 'I thought you knew as little about dicks as I know about… you know… pussies…'

Sherry raised her eyebrows and moved an arm over his shoulders.

'Luckily for us both,' she started, 'I do know a thing or two on… that.' She glanced at his bare crotch. 'It may be complex, but actually not that complicated – especially from a scientific perspective.' While she talked, her free hand glided down his stomach. 'It's all about nerve endings… and hormones…'

Gin let out a groan when Sherry clutched his dick. Very slowly, her warm hand started to move up and down, treating the hardening length underneath with such a care as he couldn't have expected.

By the time he had reached a full erection, Sherry stopped. Before he could question why or even ask her to go on, however, she pulled him towards her bed.

'Don't you want to,' she started, leading his hands down her body, 'get your practical lesson on pussies…?'

Gin smirked. As if following a well-studied choreography, Sherry sat on the bed and he dropped to his knees before her. He rolled her panties all the way down and then threw them across the room.

Her thighs felt pleasantly warm when he pushed them open. The view between them took him only partially by surprise – porn actresses tended to lack any pubic hair. Sherry's was reddish brown, only a shade darker than her eyebrows. Gripping her hips, he positioned his face right before her crotch.

Its salty taste did surprise him. He gave Sherry's sex a second lick, pressing his tongue harder against it to make sure. Yes, undoubtedly salty. He realized he had never pondered on how a pussy could taste. He didn't exactly dislike it, actually. At the third lick, he thought he could get used to that flavor. And the purrs of pleasure that Sherry made only motivated him to go on – especially when they turned into moans after he located her clitoris and started sucking it.

At some point, Sherry's whole body tensed up momentarily. Gin felt her hand tap his head and looked up at her blushing face.

'I… I have cummed…' she panted.

'You have?' he exclaimed. 'So quickly?' Sherry nodded. 'I didn't notice…'

'Well, I hope I do when you cum...'

Gin smiled and rose to kiss her. When his face moved away from hers, Sherry turned and opened a drawer of her nightstand. Shortly afterwards, she placed what she had been searching on the boy's palm – a condom. Somewhat clumsily, Gin put it on. Noticing Sherry's stare, he apologized, 'It takes practice.'

She grinned and approached him.

'You'll learn.'

Resting her hands on his shoulders, Sherry kissed him. Gin climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back. She moved on top of him and he felt his hardened cock graze her crotch. With one hand, she clutched his length and carefully guided it inside her. The boy couldn't help a moan. Losing no time, he seized her hips and started thrusting.

His first thought was that masturbation had nothing to do with that. Sherry's body felt pleasantly warm and wet around his penis, and not even the rhythmic, loud clash of her parted thighs against his could divert his attention from the waves of pleasure that ran across his body. The high moans that flew out of his throat were kept company by hers – judging from the wide smile on her face, she was having just as good of a time as he was. His hands pressed harder against her skin.

He let his head fall back when he reached climax. For a brief moment pleasure flooded his body and numbed his mind – and then it slowly died away, leaving him to let out a tired but content sigh.

The sound of Sherry's rough breaths pulled him back to reality. He opened his eyes, realizing only then that he closed them, and his gaze met hers.

'You have cummed, haven't you?' she asked.

Gin nodded. Sherry grinned and dismounted him.

'It's been awesome,' he noted as she lay down on the bed.

'Yes, it has,' she agreed. Once he had taken the condom off, Gin turned to his side and moved an arm around her waist. 'Should we go to sleep?'

He nodded and pulled the blankets of Sherry's bed over the two of them. Extending her arm towards the nearest wall, she actioned a switch and darkness surrounded them. He rolled closer to her.

'I love you,' he whispered.

Sherry's hand found his and held it.

'I love you too.'


End file.
